


Class or Sleep

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Noo,” he whined. “Let’s stay home and cuddle. We don’t need to go. You know everything about that class baby.”





	Class or Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> read the RULES before requesting  
> https://twitter.com/lietothedevil/status/983109018410340353
> 
>  
> 
> Joshua × wonwoo/jeonghan/coups/idk whoever you want, college au fluff and maybe slow burn 
> 
> and
> 
> Jihan sneaking out from a boring one-day campus event/seminar and do whatever they do (not necessarily "the do" hahahha)

“Jeonghan,” Joshua said, shaking him, “wake up. We have to get to class.”

“Noo,” he whined. “Let’s stay home and cuddle. We don’t need to go. You know everything about that class baby.”

Laughing, Joshua yanked the blankets down. “ _I do_. You don’t though. So get up.”

“Sleep with me,” Jeonghan moaned. “Come on. It’s warm in here. You like feeling warm Shua.”

“And I like that my boyfriend doesn’t fail his classes. So get up.”

“But Shua,” he whined in an even louder voice. “You can teach me what I don’t know. Just for today? Please baby.” Jeonghan threw Joshua an exaggerated pout.

One day wouldn’t hurt. Sighing, Joshua flopped down on the bed. “Move over and give me some of the blankets Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan lifted the blankets, moving in to kiss Joshua on the lips and his cheeks. “Always.” He laughed, delighted at the turn of events. “Maybe later we can,” he wiggled his eyebrows at Joshua.

Joshua snorted hard. “You’re an adult Jeonghannie. You can say the word sex.”

“But it made you laugh,” he said softly. “That’s why.”

“You sap.” Pushing Jeonghan’s face away, Joshua settled into the pillows. “Go back to sleep.”

“Only with you,” he winked.

“Cheesy.”


End file.
